


Summer Splash

by ConsultingWriter



Series: Home Fires [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dragon!Lock, Dragon!Mycroft, Dragon!Sherlock - Freeform, M/M, Parent!lock, dragon!Hamish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriter/pseuds/ConsultingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snippet of a summer day in 221B.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Sherlock had set up a small inflatable pool in the sitting room—something that shocked him more than it should’ve, in retrospect—and filled it with water from the tap (John cringed a bit at the thought of the next water bill) using a pitcher.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Splash

**Author's Note:**

> I know its not really summer yet, but I live in Texas so it's been summer since March and I'm finally out of uni for the semester. 
> 
> Un-beta'd.
> 
> The next one is going to be Mycroft-centric, I swear.

Hamish liked his water wings. Of all the things John had anticipated his son liking, water wings weren’t on the list. They were Scooby-Doo themed; the American cartoon appeared to be something that both Sherlock and Hamish enjoyed, much to John’s never ending affectionate amusement.

The dragonling flapped his arms up and down, taking joy in the way the little inflatable triangles stayed firmly in place on his arms.

Sherlock had set up a small inflatable pool in the sitting room—something that shocked him more than it should’ve, in retrospect—and filled it with water from the tap (John cringed a bit at the thought of the next water bill) using a pitcher. Before he and Hamish could settle into the pool, however, Lestrade had called with a serial killer case that Sherlock couldn’t ignore; leaving John to watch their son when he’d come home from work.

The doctor changed into a pair of navy swim trunks, opened the window to let the warm summer breeze swirl lazily through the flat, and pulled two ice lollies from the freezer. With one hand he settled his babe into the pool while he used the other to balance their ice lollies.

After John managed to get the both of them settled he handed Hamish his treat; watching in amusement as the babe cheered happily and immediately took a bite of his grape flavored ice lolly, humming in satisfaction as he did so. 

Hamish babbled happily, splashing at the water with one hand and eating his treat with the other. John leaned against the pools edge and slid down farther into the water, content to watch his babe splash about.

John never heard the door downstairs open and close, but he did hear the door to 221B swing open; which is why he didn’t start when Mycroft began to talk.

“You do know,” the older Holmes said about as casually as Mycroft ever said anything “that the Holmes’ family owns a house with an _actual_ pool, yes?”

John shrugged, that didn’t surprise him.

He heard the rustle of a bag and glanced over his shoulder at the older man.

“I suppose we could go, and let all of Sherlock’s work here go to waste,” John replied, letting a smile tug at the corners of his lips. “Or,” he emphasized, bending his knees to make room in the small pool for the other, “you can change into the trunks you have in that bag right there, and come enjoy the pool with us.”  

Mycroft stood there for a moment, clutching the handles of his shopping bag tighter for a moment in an unusual moment of self-consciousness, and John smiled softly nodding towards the hall that lead to the bathroom.

A soft burst of affection bloomed through his veins; it was hard not to love his husband’s brother (mother?), especially when the Holmes’ mask fell away. Ever since Hamish’s hatching, John had come to realize that Mycroft was more like Sherlock then either of them realized; that Mycroft had a mask as finely crafted as Sherlock.

Hamish chanted his agreement and with a soft almost-smile, Mycroft did as instructed.

 While they waited, John helped Hamish finish his ice-lolly and tossed the sticks onto the table easily. He cupped a bit of water in his hand and used it to gently clean the dragonling’s face, Hamish fighting him every step of the way.

A chuckle pulled his attention away from the babe and up to Mycroft. The other man was wearing a pair of black trunks, arms strategically placed to hide his stomach; John held back a frown but said nothing. Instead he pulled his legs closer to him, silently inviting the other into the pool.

Immediately after the older Holmes lowered himself into the pool, Hamish climbed into his lap; cuddling up to his uncle (grandmother?) and showing off his water wings.

John chuckled to himself as Mycroft took instant interest in what Hamish was telling him.

The doctor tilted his head back and closed his eyes, listening to his child ramble on about everything he could think of while Mycroft hummed and responded at the appropriate times.

Good family and nice weather. John couldn’t think of a better combination.         

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at NoSwordsForLittleDragons.tumblr.com  
> Kudos and comment if you liked it!


End file.
